Round Two
by Links6
Summary: Shizuo's got a part-time gig as a bartender again and Izaya just loves all the innuendo that liquor brings to the table. Unintentional ShiZaya -rated for language and drinking...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or any of its themes or characters this is FANfiction... also the drinks names and products are the properties of their respective owners, it's just used as a reference in this FANfic... so... enjoy!_

 _AN: The drinks names are italicized... so, if you want, check out 1001cocktails if you want the recipes to these little beauties... ;)_

 _._

.

.

.

 _ **Round Two**_

.

.

.

Shizuo Heiwajima is the strongest man in Ikebukuro. It's an undisputed fact that's been proven over and over again. He's a man of singular talents and is extremely good at his job.

And then, there are times he decides that his job isn't the only thing he wants to pursue in his 'free time'.

"Double vodka on the rocks," a patron orders and slides a note across the counter.

"Hmm," is all affirmative Shizuo gives before filling up the tumbler with the designated liquor and, with a flourish, flips the bottle over his arm before catching it and stashing it back on the shelf, "Enjoy."

"Ah! I knew you'd be here," an excessively annoying voice filled the bar with an absurd amount of jovial exuberance -considering it was past three in the morning.

The glass Shizuo had been drying instantly shatters when he reflexively reacts to the Flea's voice and he curses deeply at himself for allowing that to happen.

So, whilst the part-time bartender was now trying to clean shards of glass from the counter and floor, the parka-wearing patron slid up to the bar and took a seat next to the other gentleman -as if he were an old acquaintance.

"Flea, don't infect the bar with your plague-ridden aura," Shizuo growls once he finally finishes cleaning up the glass shards.

"Oh please, Shizu-chan, I'm just trying to have some _Piece of Mind._.." Izaya states and grins at his own ingeniousness. He slides a dollar across the counter and grins.

With a resigned sigh Shizuo drops the money in the moneybox and starts mixing the vodka and caraway liquor. He drops in a couple of ice-cubes and drops a twist of lemon in before serving, " _There_."

Izaya frowns deeply and glares across the counter, "I am a _paying_ customer, Shizu-chan... the least you could do is treat me like one..." he snaps and downs the shot in one gulp.

The surprised gasp from the hit of liqour has the black-haired man doing a double take at the glass before grinning happily, "... nice..." he says, a genuine tone of surprise to his voice.

"You act like it's the first time I've served you," Shizuo says with a roll of the eyes.

" _Served_ me?" Izaya scoffs for a moment before melting into a smirk, "Hmm... what about a O _ne Night Stand_ then?"

A couple more dollar slide over the counter and, after a second of double innuendo filling the blond's thoughts, he just shrugged and cashes out change this time with a grumble. He slides the change over to Izaya, only to get waved off. So, he tries his best not to feel nauseous at the thought of receiving _tips_ from the flea as he sets to work.

The bartender elegantly grabbed the cognac from the shelf. But, before he could even reach for the orange juice and Mountain dew from the fridge under the counter, Izaya growled loudly.

"No, no, _no_!" the Informant whines and pouts, "You did it for the other customers, right? Why not me? I thought you were going to _bartend!"_

"I. Am." Shizuo countered with a deadpan tone and poured equal amounts of orange juice and the citrus soda into a cocktail glass, "What the hell are _you_ talking about?"

"You're just mixing liquor together, any two-bit highschooler can do that... bar-tending... you should do it with more... _flair_..." Izaya states and elbows the unsuspecting patron next to him, "Am I right?"

The man grumbles and lowers his head unto his arms as if taking a nap. Maybe he was.

"See?" Izaya juts his thumb towards the man before pointing at Shizuo with a challenging tone, " _Come on..._ "

So, with an annoyed sigh and scowl to boot, Shizuo flips the bottle of cognac in the air and catches it upside-down into the mixing glass, pausing only for enough liquor to pass through before using the glass to shoot the bottle up once more. He caught it and gave it another twirl before setting it down on the shelf. As a last flourish, he tossed the liquor cleanly into the air and caught it by rising the other mixing glass to meet it halfway.

Finally, Shizuo slid the cocktail glass over the counter and snaps, "Satisfied, flea?"

But, just like the previous round, Izaya had tipped the glass back and gulped it down in one motion.

"... if you get drunk off your ass and start your shit up I'm going to kick you-"

"Oh, _please_... and waste _this_ talent?" Izaya counters coolly and runs his finger over the rim of the glass before licking it, "Hmm... wouldn't _dream_ of it... in fact, you might as well join me for some S _ex at My House_..."

"Where the hell did you learn all these drink mix names?" Shizuo growls and glares over the counter at his enemy.

Izaya just shrugs and waves his hand non-chalantly in air as if to dismiss the question, "Can't I brush up on my liquor knowledge? How else am I supposed to know what you mean when you talk about getting a _Long-Island Ice Tea_ or _a Fuzzy Navel_..." he pauses and adds in the most innocent-sounding voice that's even left his lips, "When you talk about stuff like having _Sex on the Beach_ and a _Orgasm..._ "

The guy sitting next to Izaya, whom had been finishing off his vodka at the time, instantly choked on a piece of ice.

"Fuck, Flea... could you _get_ any more annoying!?" Shizuo shouts at him.

The informant just shrugs and answers oh-so-non-committedly, "Maybe... but, I can't help it if I always get a _Wet Dream_ here..."

But, Shizuo turns his attention to the only patron whom he didn't want to absolutely murder at that point. The same man whom was now red in the face, not from choking but from the innuendo layered by the man next to him.

"Can I get you some water?" Shizuo asks, already filling a tumbler glass with water.

The man shakes his head but is still trying catch his breath.

"... Hmm... maybe I should rather ask for a _Purple Elastic Thunder Fuck_ ," Izaya hums to himself and grins when the man next to him practically jogs out of the bar not a second later.

"Okay, you're going to have to choose, 'cause I don't have peach liquor and I'm not about to whip out blue curacao for you, so either you get a _This -'n -That_ or you're stuck with _Sex at My House_... " Shizuo states and suddenly realizes what words just left his lips.

Of course, he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Hmm, what an offer," Izaya says and practically purrs, "Shi...zu.. _.oh_..."

Izaya, whom was now leaning over the bar with a grin on his face, was promptly pushed back to his barstool by a fuming Shizuo.

"Just pick one, damnit, I have to close in fifteen minutes..." Shizuo growls, although a dark red blush was still quite obvious on his cheeks, "... although, you might like a _Purple People Eater_ more..."

"Oh?" Izaya says and blinks lazily, "And why's that?"

"It has cherry brandy in..." Shizuo says, the blush now starting to creep down and colour his neck and tips of his ears too, "I know it's your favourite..."

"Ah! Yes, then by all means, go ahead," Izaya says and slides another couple of notes over the counter. Although, the slide was a little sloppier than the last and he ended up winded from his impromptu sledding across the bar, "... damn, sorry..."

"It's fine," Shizuo answers as he picks up the fallen notes from the floor. He straightens up and drops the cash into the box only to realize that, once again, the flea was waving off change, "You've dropped over ten dollars worth of tips, flea."

"Oh? Have I?" Izaya says and plucks the cherry stem out of his mouth. The stem was knotted.

"Crap! Hey!" Shizuo scolds and grabs it, "Don't just help yourself to any garnishes you like!"

"Why not?"

"Because you'll contaminate them with your fleas, Flea!"

"Oh, Shizu-chan... it was just one little cherry..." Izaya says and his head rolls loosely into a tilted position, "Or are you jealous?"

"Jealous?"

"Of that little cherry stem?" Izaya practically purrs and chuckles to himself when Shizuo all but dives behind the counter of the bar, "I'm pretty good at it, you know?"

"The hell did you smoke before walking in here?" Shizuo snaps as he straightens up with the bottles of liqour in his hands, "Or should I ask, what drugs _didn't_ you take?"

"So judgmental," Izaya laughs and yawns. He stretches out and shrugs off his parka, "Hmm... it's really warm today..."

"Okay, you're obviously suffering from alcohol-poisoning, it's practically snowing outside.." Shizuo grumbles and smirks when his words hit him, "Well... then, if you're already that far gone, I better make this one count!"

And, with a toss behind his back and another upside-down catch, he starts off the drink. One by one he bumps the liqour over his arm, sometimes behind his back or tosses it expertly from one mixing jar to the next. He was actually starting to enjoy himself. Finally, he empties the mixing jar into a Mason Jar and adds in an extra cherry, not that this drink needs any garnishes at all.

Izaya practically bounces in his seat when Shizuo slides the drink over to him.

With a suspicious sniff the informant evaluates the mix, "Whoa.. dropped in the kitchen sink in this too, Shizu-chan?" he comments and takes a small taste test.

Too far gone with glee to get annoyed at Izaya's once-again use of his hated nickname, Shizuo just shrugs, "I know you can handle the hard stuff, so I went all out," he says and once again realizes how much innuendo was laced into his words. He groans instantly at the realization and hides his face in his hand, " _Shit_."

It seems as though the Flea was impervious to Shizuo's existential crisis at the moment, since he was currently struggling with his own. The Mason Jar was completely empty in front of the Informant, but the young man was hunched over the bar, his head in his hands.

"Shit! Izaya?!" Shizuo exclaims, reaching out and trying to get a look of Izaya's face to gauge the severity of the problem. After all, he didn't actually want the guy to keel over in the bar from a drink that _he'd_ made. Of course he wanted to kill him, yes, but not poison him, no! He gulps down a shiver of fear that grips him as he whispers, "Are you okay?"

The blond carefully shifts the parka from Izaya's shoulders to get a better look of his face. He leans over more and tries his best to tilts Izaya's face to where he could actually see him.

Only, a second later, Izaya has closed the gap and was kissing him. Full on, fervent, straight out kissing him. The arms around Shizuo's shoulders effectively traps him and he's left clinging to the bar, or alternatively to let go and be dragged across it completely. But it was soft and full and sweet and kicks every single fibre of his being into high gear.

So, when Izaya finally leans back and smirks, it's Shizuo who pulls him back for the second round.

It only lasted a second though before Shizuo shoves himself back and stands completely upright, a complete blushing mess and held a statuesque-posture as he yells, "You're such a shithead! Making me do that!"

Izaya, who was now grinning ear-to-ear, just laughs, "Don't be like that!" he says and licks his lips as he narrows his eyes towards his prey, "I'm still waiting for my second round, _bartender_..."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ah, I love it when Izaya's a sneaky little shit... I hope you enjoyed it!_

 _Please drop me pm or review if you liked it!_


End file.
